


Defense

by ilovealistair



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealistair/pseuds/ilovealistair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer- I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I own nothing.

When Tim sees Arlo hit Raylan, he instantly goes to his defense. Art holds him back, but he knows if it came to blows they would side with Raylan. He is surprised when there isn't any anger, at least that he can see. There is shame and a kind of resigned air. That just makes it worse, like it is a perfectly normal occurance. As they leave, Tim throws Arlo a glare, and Arlo glares right back, daring him. He dosen't take the bait, but later he wishes he had. Maybe if he had said something, he might have gotten a smile out of Raylan, or maybe a laugh. At that thought, Tim thinks he would like to make Raylan smile. As he falls asleep that night, he dreams of Raylan, and kissing a smile back on his face.


End file.
